


Late-Night Cravings

by Maiden_of_Asgard



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, Board Games, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Loki on Midgard, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_Asgard/pseuds/Maiden_of_Asgard
Summary: A late-night board game session gets heated, in all the best ways.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 394





	Late-Night Cravings

The microwave beeps, and you pull out the large glass measuring cup of steaming water, hissing when a drop splashes onto your hand. You guess you should’ve taken it out sooner. 

Loki peers skeptically into the small ramen packet in his hand. “I am not certain that this is edible,” he says. “It looks… odd.” He sniffs it, and you snatch it out of his hands. 

“I’m not a royal chef, so  _ excuse me,  _ Your Princeliness.”

“It isn’t your cooking that I’m questioning,” Loki retorts. “It’s your ingredients.” You dump the noodles and seasoning into the measuring cup, and he leans over your shoulder. “And your cookware.”

“Dishes are dirty,” you reply breezily, using a dish towel to carry your fine dining back over to the couch. “I don’t have many to begin with, anyway. You didn’t say you were coming.”

“You said that you had the new game.”

“Well, yeah,” you reply, crossing your legs and tucking your blanket around your lap. “But I didn’t think you were going to want to play  _ Settlers of Catan  _ at two in the morning. Don’t you have to work in a few hours?”

Loki scoffs. “I determine my schedule, barring any world-threatening crises. I can stay up as late as I’d like.” He leans over, his lips dangerously close to brushing against your ear. “I can keep you awake til the morning comes, if you’d like.”

“Why, Loki Laufeyson, are you trying to be  _ scandalous _ with me?” 

His smile is unapologetic. “I need to keep you distracted, lest I lose this game of yours,” he says. 

“Oh, you’re  _ going  _ to lose, buddy. Ramen?”

“You swear that it’s food?”

“I swear.”  _ Dumbass.  _ He’s always got to make such a big deal out of everything, like some kind of oversized, finicky cat. “More for me, though, if you don’t want any.”

“But I am hungry.”

You pass him the measuring cup, handle-first. “Then don’t be picky.”

He swirls the noodles around his fork, then takes an exaggerated, dramatic lick. After a pause, he shoves the entire forkful into his mouth. “Acceptable,” he says. 

“I’m so glad you approve.”

Loki points the fork at you. “Don’t be sarcastic with me, mortal. You know how I feel about that.”

“It’s totally not my fault that sarcasm turns you on, Loki.”

He sulks, sipping broth out of the cup. “It gives you a very unfair advantage, in my opinion.”

“Sounds like a  _ you _ problem. Help me clear the table.”

While you stack your books and homework in a neat pile on your desk, Loki collects some of the stray cups and mugs and carries them to the kitchen. Why did he have to come over right after finals week? It’s not like you’re normally super neat and tidy, but even by exhausted grad-student standards, your place is kind of a wreck at the moment. 

You keep a sharp eye on him while he helps you set up the game board and all of the cards and pieces, because it wouldn’t be the first time he’d decided to cheat by pocketing valuable cards or resources. According to Loki, catching him cheating at a game is just ‘part of the fun.’ It does add a little bit of impressiveness to your victories, on the rare occasions that you manage to beat him, but it also drives the competitive side of you crazy. 

It doesn’t take long for it to become evident that this game isn’t going to go in your favor. You can’t seem to get any settlements placed where you need them, so you can’t collect any of the resources required to really get the points that you need. You need to get your hands on some bricks to expand, but Loki’s camped out on all of the lands that produce them.

“Trade me,” you demand. “I need bricks.”

“Absolutely not.”

“You’re monopolizing resources!”

“Yes,” Loki replies, “and I’ve worked very hard to do that. It’s a winning strategy.”

“I’ll trade you a sheep for some bricks.”

He snorts. “Ridiculous.”

“What do you want for it, then?”

His eyes gleam, and when you see the beginning of a smirk begin to form on his lips, you almost regret asking. “Well,” he says, “if you’re truly desperate to bargain…”

“Just spit it out, drama queen.”

“An article of clothing removed per brick provided,” he says, all business. “And I’ll have that sheep, as well.”

“Are you serious?”

“Entirely serious.”

“We are  _ not  _ playing strip- _ Catan.  _ That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Shrugging, he reaches for the ramen. “Then we have no bargain, my dear. Your stubbornness will cost your settlement greatly, and I shall emerge victorious.”

“Why are you the way that you are?”

Loki grins.

You resist for a couple more rounds, but the fact that he’s sitting there smugly with his pile of bricks is driving you crazy. Sighing, you pull off one of your socks and toss it at him. “Okay, wise guy. A deal’s a deal.”

“You won’t be able to build the road you need with only one brick. Are you certain that’s the trade you’d like to make?”

“Here, then,” you snap, throwing your other sock onto the table. “But you’re only getting one sheep.”

“I’ll accept those terms,” he replies, carefully plucking your sock off of his city. “For an additional sheep, however, I’ll remove an article of my own clothing. Please don’t throw the sheep.”

“Too late,” you sing, aiming for his nose. 

Loki catches the tiny wooden sheep before it can hit him, though, carefully adding it to his resources. He then seems to take great delight in slowly unbuttoning his shirt, discarding it on the floor. 

_ Of course he went for the shirt first,  _ you think.  _ Of course.  _ The only reason he does it is because he knows how irresistible you find his bare arms, so lean and muscular...  _ Ugh.  _

“I think that I am going to win,” he declares before long, standing and sauntering back into your kitchen to poke around for more food. “If you surrender now, I’ll consider showing mercy.”

“No way, Lokes. The underdog always wins.”

“You cannot develop without bricks and ore. It’s a foregone conclusion, really. I think I’ll make you my concubine, once I have become the King of Catan.” He turns and grins, a bag of chips in his hand. “A war prize.”

“Who’s to say I won’t make you  _ my  _ war prize?”

“Read the board, darling. Accept your fate.”

You’re almost ready to flip the table. He’s right; he’s cut you off from the resources you need. “I’ll trade you for ore.”

“Oh?”

You open your mouth when he offers you a chip, and he leans over the table to feed it to you; when you look down, one of your sheep is gone. 

“Cheat!” you cry. “You stole my sheep!”

“I would never,” he replies. “Now, you were making a bargain?”

“An article of clothing for an ore.”

“Ah. Perhaps if you had a sheep left to offer… but alas, it seems that you don’t.”

“You—”

“If I am able to select the articles in question, then I might consider it, even without the sheep.”

“Articles? Plural?”

“You heard me.” 

Your eyes narrow. 

“It’s only if you’d like a chance to win,” Loki says. He rummages around in the bag for another handful of chips, infuriatingly nonchalant. “Otherwise…”

“Fine. Deal.”

His smile widens. “I’ll have your shirt, then.”

You pull off your baggy sleep-shirt, thankful that you put on a sports bra when he decided to show up. The two of you have gotten each other into varying stages of undress before, but you’ve yet to get entirely  _ naked.  _ Loki must notice that you’re self-conscious about having all of your imperfections on display under the unforgiving lights of your living room, because he makes a very exaggerated show of checking you out.

“For such beauty, how could I not risk my kingdom?”

“Stop being stupid,” you bluster. “What else?”

His eyes linger on your breasts for a moment, and you’re bracing yourself to go entirely topless in front of him for the first time, but then he looks up. “Your hair tie,” he says. “Let down your hair.”

Startled, you comply. 

“Lovely,” Loki purrs, slicing the promised resources across the table. “Always a pleasure negotiating with you.”

You never would’ve thought that a potato chip could be eaten seductively, but Loki somehow manages. It makes it even more difficult to concentrate, and if you’re being completely honest with yourself, you know you’ve probably already lost the game. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” you ask, straightening one of your roads. 

“You’ve lost.”

“I’ll win next time,” you tell him. “Just you wait and see.”

“Perhaps,” Loki says, “but at the moment, I am the king.” He eats another chip. “Say it.”

You flick one of the little wooden game pieces at him. “Fine, fine, you’re the King of Catan. Happy?”

“Very happy.” He looks to the clock on the wall, then smiles at you. “It’s  _ very _ late. The King of Catan would like to retire with his prize. If that’s acceptable?”

You wrap your arms around yourself. “I… I’d like for you to stay. Maybe we could watch some TV? I’m not really ready for  _ bed  _ yet.”

Loki nods. “That sounds lovely. Find us something to watch,” he adds, holding up the now-empty measuring cup, “and I’ll give this a rinse.”

Heart racing, you curl up on the couch.  _ Is it going to be tonight?  _ His playful attempts at seduction have you eager to kiss and touch him, but you aren’t sure if you’re ready to go farther than that. What if you aren’t any good? What if it ruins your dynamic? What if he stops coming over for movies and board games at two in the morning?

You put on a random show and wait for Loki to return to the couch. He stretches out, pulling you down beside him. It feels nice to have his bare skin against your back - nice, and  _ exciting, _ and maybe even a little nerve-wracking. 

Having a best friend that you cuddle and make out with on an increasingly frequent basis is fine and dandy, but somehow, having him actually stay the night seems like terrifyingly new territory. 

_ Oh, man,  _ you think, _ I hope I don’t fall asleep and start snoring. Do goddesses snore? Will he think I’m a total mess? He probably already does, given how my place looks right now. _

An embarrassingly-needy little whine escapes your throat when Loki presses his growing erection against your backside, his hand moving to possessively cup one of your breasts through your thin sports bra. Anticipation builds quickly, and you rock back against him, the easiest way to show him that you’re enjoying his attention without actually having to say it aloud.

He kisses the spot just behind your ear, hooking his thumb under the elastic band of your bra. “May I?” he whispers. 

“Mhmm.” You melt in his hands; he’s incredibly gentle, and you can practically feel the excitement radiating from him. “Loki…”

“Yes?”

“I really like you.”

The sound he makes is almost a laugh, and his hand moves to your throat. “Do you?”

“I do.” 

“You know that I am incredibly fond of you, as well,” Loki says. He takes hold of your chin and turns your head so that he can kiss you; it’s an awkward angle, but it’s worth it for the kiss. “I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.”

“I mean, I  _ like _ you,” you tell him, wiggling around so that you can face him. His eyes are dark, sending a delicious shiver racing down your spine. He looks like he wants to eat you, and you’re pretty sure you’d be happy if he did.  _ “Like _ -like.”

“What in the Nine does that mean?”

“It means my feelings are… romantic.”

Loki gives you a very strange look. “Obviously. After all that we’ve—”

“Not just physical,” you interrupt, “but, like, relationship-y. I mean, I don’t want to just hook up with you and not like…” You take a deep breath to steady your nerves. “I’m asking you out,” you finish bluntly, burning with shame at your stumbling explanation. 

A lazy smirk appears on his lips. “I’d much rather stay in, if it’s all the same to you.”

You scowl. “You know that’s not what I meant. I’m trying to be vulnerable, here.”

“I know, I know,” Loki says, and he wraps his arm around your waist, holding you inescapably close. “I must admit that I didn’t realize that you thought that I’d want anything else. I feel as though I’ve been almost embarrassingly obvious.”

“You always act like a flirt, though,” you protest, “so how am I supposed to know that you’re specifically interested in  _ me?” _

“You’re very silly,” he says, rolling his eyes. “I wouldn’t bother to emerge from my lovely, expensive quarters in Stark Tower if being with you wasn’t such a tremendous incentive. I ate  _ ramen _ for you, if you’ll recall. I risked death itself—”

“Then why do you never ask me to come back to your place?”

The question seems to catch him off-guard. “I didn’t think you’d want to deal with all of the invasiveness,” he says. “Setting foot into the Tower with me practically guarantees a total loss of privacy. I’m considered a very high risk asset, and you’ll likely be added to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s watch list.” His eyes narrow. “What did you think was the reason?”

“I mean… I kind of assumed you were ashamed of me, or that you didn’t expect me to be around for long… or something like that. Maybe I’m bad for your tough-guy image? I’m pretty boring.”

“Incredibly boring,” Loki agrees, his eyes sparkling. “It’s what I love about you.”

_ He just said the L-word, _ you think, slightly panicking.  _ Should I say it back? Pretend I didn’t hear? He was probably just using it as an expression, so maybe I’ll seem too intense if I acknowledge it.  _

“It’s a significant step,” he continues, “and I was under the impression that Midgardians were less eager to commit to such things these days. You have your studies to keep you busy, as well, and I thought that the entire ordeal of courtship might be overwhelming.”

“Does it have to be an ordeal?”

“Anything involving me typically is.”

You put your hand on his chest, your fingers splayed over his heart. “I think you’re worth an ordeal or two, Loki. There’s something you should know, though.”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“I’m still going to beat you, next time we play Catan.”

“I’d expect nothing less.” He guides your leg over his hip, his cheeks taking on a lovely flush as you press yourself against his erection. “If you don’t try to win, then my victory is less sweet.”

Loki groans as he kisses you, his hand on your lower back, guiding you to move against him. “You are  _ very _ sweet,” he says. He pushes your underwear down, but with the two of you sandwiched so close together on your narrow couch, he can’t get them completely out of the way. “I’d really like a better taste.”

“I don’t think we have room,” you whisper. “I’m about to fall off the couch.”

“Could I suggest we move our explorations to the bed, then? I’m assuming it’s a bit more spacious.”

“It’s actually pretty tiny, too.”

He makes an irritated sort of huff, and you cling to him as the couch suddenly disappears from beneath you. You’re too startled to even scream, but when you crash-land atop a cushiony, expansive mattress, you finally gather yourself enough to yell.

“My ears,” Loki complains. “Norns, you bellow like a bilgesnipe.”

“What the hell was that? Where are we?”

“Bed,” he replies, rolling over and yanking your underwear the rest of the way down your legs.  _ “My _ bed, which is large enough for at least two people.”

“At  _ least  _ two?”

He winks. “How many of me do you think you could handle, hmm?”

“Let’s start with one for now, and see how that goes.” He nibbles your inner thigh, and you clutch at the sheets by your hips… only to have your fingers close around one of the little game tokens he’s stolen. “I knew it,” you gasp, trying to remain indignant despite the fact that his lips are trailing closer and closer to your center. “You were cheating.”

“Terribly sorry,” he says, pausing to look up at you. “I’ll have to make it up to you.”

“You better.” You twine your fingers in his hair, both excited and hesitant at the prospect of Loki actually doing what it seems like he’s about to do. “Loki—”

His tongue finds your clit, and any thought of protest immediately leaves your mind. He spreads your legs wider, grunting in satisfaction when your grip on his hair tightens. You come more quickly than you ever would’ve expected, keening and writhing beneath him, but Loki doesn’t stop; if anything, he only seems more enthusiastic.

“Too much,” you tell him, and he finally relents, kissing his way up your body, instead. He slides a finger inside of you, adding another when the first meets with little resistance. “Feels good,” you add, just in case there’s any doubt. 

“I can tell.” You can’t see his face, since he’s turned his attention towards leaving a love-bite on your neck, but his voice is smug. How irritating, you think, but you’re quickly distracted by the small sting of his teeth as he bites lightly down on your sensitive skin, and you cry out, mindlessly moving beneath him. “Ready for me?” Loki murmurs, withdrawing his fingers to lazily circle your clit. 

“Yes.”

Loki… Loki is big. You’d known it from your previous experiences shamelessly groping and grinding against him, but when he begins to press inside of you, you have a tiny moment of doubt over whether or not he’s going to fit. You wince, and he kisses the corner of your mouth.

“Relax,” he soothes. “We’re in no hurry.”

You nod, wrapping your arms around him as he moves, first shallow, small thrusts, then slightly deeper. By the time he’s sheathed himself fully inside of you, you’re crying out with every roll of his hips, lost in the blissful, intoxicating feeling of fullness and the warmth and weight of his body pressing you into the mattress. You can feel the restraint in him with every ripple of his muscles, and you can’t help but marvel over the fact that someone so incredibly powerful can be so tender.

“I’ve been dreaming of this for months,” he tells you, “but this is far better than any dream.”

“You have?”

“I have.”

He kisses your cheek, your nose, your chin; his breathing is more ragged, now, his movements more insistent. There’s a lovely, faint blush to his pale skin, and you don’t think that you’ve ever seen his eyes look quite so open and expressive. His eyes never leave yours when he climaxes, his movements stuttering and almost-frantic, all control temporarily lost.

You kiss him languidly, both of you dazedly coming back down to earth. Loki rolls to his side, bringing you along with him, locked in his embrace. His smile is pleased, but also surprisingly bashful. “Have I appeased you, or am I still in trouble for my underhanded gaming tricks?”

Startled, you laugh. “If I say you’re still in trouble, then do we get to do  _ this _ more?”

“Hmm. I think that it’s safe to assume we’ll do this more, either way.”

“Maybe I should invest in a bigger bed.”

“Or perhaps you should spend more time in mine,” he counters. “It is a shame for all of this space to go to waste, you know. Sleep here tonight, and you’ll soon realize what you’ve been missing.”

“Huge, fancy mattresses?”

“And expensive sheets,” Loki says, “and my touch. I also might be persuaded to bring you tea in bed, if I’m feeling particularly generous. Does your apartment offer any such amenities?”

“No,” you reply, “I guess it doesn’t. It does have ramen, though, and board games. And me.”

“Ah, I suppose it does have some appeal, then.” He rubs your back, then fumbles around until he’s able to free the covers and pull them over you. “You will stay the night, though? I’ll take you back in the morning. We can have breakfast… if you’d like?”

“Mhmm.” You snuggle up against him; his rooms are a little chilly, now that you have nothing to distract you. “I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: "Alright there’s something appealing to me about Loki X Reader fics where they’re actually being best friends and there’s even more appeal when they do Dumb Stuff™️ together at like 4 am. You know the stuff you do with your own friends like, for absolutely no reason making tea in soup bowls"
> 
> It was supposed to be a bit of fluffy banter, anddd it turned into smut.


End file.
